


Stream of a dream

by Eeuki



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeuki/pseuds/Eeuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy discovers an additional features on their bodies, he will try to use such feature to help Thomas' sleep properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stream of a dream

The soft light of the clock was the only thing illuminating that pitch black room, the robots were in their bed attempting to recharge as humans, although lighting didn’t really affect their ‘sleeping’ they still wanted to do things the human way, or at least, the little they remember about how humans were supposed to act like.

A sudden kick activated Guy’s systems from sleep mode; he groaned lightly and massaged his back, then, another kick pushed him forward, he almost fell from the bed.

“Thomas!” Guy called with annoyance; he groaned once more and rolled over to check on his pal.

Thomas was still in sleep mode but he was moving as he was fully active, this could only mean one thing, Thomas was dreaming again. Both didn’t lose such mysterious wonder of organics, however Guyman’s dreaming was more self-controlled, his brain was fully digitalized, so his system could tell him when he was dreaming, he could even change things at will on them, it was like his own private sand box, he could even go back and forward to replay previous dreams and even organic memories he had left.

Thomas’ case was far more different; his dreaming had more randomly intense nature driven by experiences, fears and desires, all because his brain was almost intact, combine that with the chip implants and as his dreams feel more like virtual reality as a result. A human could easy tell the difference between dreams and reality. Thomas’ dreams were so logically organized he absolutely bought everything, up to the point not even his own sub consciousness could tell the difference since it failed to cause sleep paralysis to prevent him from moving.

Guy had two options, either wake Thomas up or manually paralyze him, Guy never took the first option, he did it at first but all he got was a confused Thomas, instead of relating the sudden scenario changes with a dream, he started to wonder about whatever it was going on his dream like if it was still actually happening.

Guy let go a loud noise from his vocals as a yawn, he took one of his interface cables from the back of his neck and started to touch Thomas’ neck to look for the port, Guy was sleepy and didn’t paid much attention of where he connected his input, all he wanted is to paralyze Thomas so he could recharge again.

Suddenly, he felt an odd system reboot that knock him out for a couple of seconds, when his optics flashed again, he was in a completely different place, seemed like he was in some kind of… studio, but it wasn’t their studio at all, he simply had no idea where he was.

He simulated a slurp; preliminary system check told him it was a dream, but not his own, he couldn’t control anything…

“What I have done?!” He told to himself in panic. He was stuck on an organic dream, anything could happen! To make it worst he had no idea how to get out, how to make his own consciousness return to his body?!

It was also the time when he noticed he was breathing heavily as a panicked human; the effects of being on Thomas’ dream were already starting to affect him.

“Ok- ok” He said to himself as he wiped the sweat out of his helmet, wait, he was sweating too?! This couldn’t be more illogic! “I need to find Thomas…”

Guy knew humans tended to knock themselves out of dreams once they realize they are, maybe his only way out was to make Thomas realize this was dream.

“Please! Come back!” He heard that unmistakable voice.

“Don’t leave me!” He heard again.

Guy instantly started to run through the endless looking hallway, in fact, it was being endless, suddenly he stepped on something and fell, once he stood up he was in a different place, this time in a house looking place.

“This is ridiculous!” Guy cursed, but at least he found what he was looking for. Right in front of him was sobbing Thomas.

He started to walk toward him carefully; Thomas emotions were unstable so any sudden change was capable of altering the entire dream scenario again.

“Thomas…” He whispered “Thomas, calm down”

Thomas looked at him “Guy!”

The silver robot instantly went over the smaller robot and remained on top. “I love you Guy” He said between sobs.

Guy shook his head “Wait what?”

“I love you…” Thomas repeated “You mean a lot to me, you are the closest friend I ever had, you are sincere, you are supportive, you are the only one I live for now… ” His sobbing interrupted him “I’m not sure when I started to feel like this, and I’m not even sure if a robot can still love, but at least this one claims to…and… and…” He paused again to sob.

Guy felt like tears running down did Thomas really mean all that? Was he that special for his friend that he even desired to take one step ahead? Joy was filling Guy’s body… He liked the idea…No one wanted to get near them now, so why would society even mind about two dating robots?

“I won’t let them take you away again!” Thomas shouted in anger.

Guy gasped, that’s right! He had no idea about the previous events on Thomas’ dream before invading, but if he had to guess… yeah someone tried to separate them, that wasn’t precisely new for him, Thomas had shared to him he feared the ones who rebuild them might want to separate them, but he never thought such fear was that intense to even alter Thomas’ dreams. “i-I’m not going anywh-” His phrase was interrupted by the clank of their helmets, that all it was, a helmet clank, but the sensation was different, a kiss, he felt Thomas ‘lips’ against his own despite both had helmets, now this was starting to scare him for real.

He recalled kissing girls in the past that could explain why Thomas’s lips tasted like flavored gloss, is basic law of dreaming: No one can feel something that hasn’t experienced before. He never got the chance to kiss Thomas but he did have the kissing experience, now his own digital brain was also starting to fill the gaps to complete the dreaming experience, if he wasn’t careful, both dreams could merge into one, resulting in to massive amount of scattered and mixed data landing on to the wrong body.

Guy widened and broke the kiss licking clean his lips from the glossy sensation “Thomas… you have to listen to me, you are dre-” He got interrupted by his friend who rolled him face down with him remaining on top.

Thomas held his grip tightly and started to grind his crouch against Guy. The sensation was familiar to the smaller robot, those times when they used to dance with one other, however, he also remembered how Thomas’ crouch felt like when he grinded against him for too long and he was starting to feel that exact same thing. If that wasn’t crazy enough, he was also starting to feel something of his own, his human virginity was questionable, he did recall many girlfriends, but didn’t have any sex intercourse memories, that growing sensation on his area mainly came from the memory of locking himself into his bathroom and masturbate with adult magazines.

Guy bitted his imaginary bottom lip, it’s been so long since he had so many intense sensations, he was loving this…even the simple thinking about having sex was starting to get in to him, but the more he started to feel and fill the dreaming gaps the more their systems started to merge, he had to break this if he intended to return to his body.

Guy took one last breath of courage and harshly pushed Thomas away.

“Are you really planning to do this to me?!, didn’t you loved me?!” Guy shouted as loud as he could. “Snap out of it!” He shouted again.

Thomas had a notorious expression of shock one that turned into sadness shortly, slowly everything started to go white until he couldn’t see a thing. Thomas dream was over now.

Guy suddenly flashed his green optics and gasped, he noticed he was leaned on the bed and the sun was raising, he was back on his body.

He rolled over face up “That was horrible…” He muttered and started to scan his system, they showed signs of overheat which caused him some sort of robotic headache, he proceeded to sit up and look at Thomas, he was still asleep; Guy carefully removed his input before another dream sucked him in again, it was the time when he also confirmed he connected himself into the wrong port.

Guy was still curious for his body though; he had to admit that experience caused him certain arousal, such arousal was stuck on his head rather than feeling it on where it should, he shamefully guided his hand down to his pelvis… just to make sure, he rubbed his plating and felt nothing. Guy let go a frustrated groan, shook his head and finally stood up. Why did he actually try it in the first place?! He looked back at Thomas to make sure he didn’t see the stupidity he just did and went downstairs to see what was new after that.

Thomas woke up about a half hour later, the gap between the dream and the waking up state was enough for him to reincorporate to reality normally. He scanned the bed room to encounter Guy sat on the laptop corner; he yawned robotically and joined his friend.

“Guy…” Thomas said as he sat next to him.

Guy felt some guilty unconformity “M-Morning”

Thomas met his helmet with Guys, a little clank sounded, but nothing more. “I’m awake, right?” He asked.

Guy couldn’t feel more sad and confused than he already was… so every single morning Thomas clanked helmets was an attempt to kiss him “Y-yes…” He whispered.

“Any news from our manager?” Thomas asked looking at the laptop screen.

“Humm yeah…He want us to meet him at the grand plaza’s photo studio for some promotional shots”

Thomas face palmed with both hands “I hate photos”

“Me too but we have bills to pay” Guy commented.

A couple of hours later the flash of the camera was all over their imagine receptors if they had eyes they might be blind by now.

“Individual photos are done, we’ll have a twenty minutes rest while the models get ready” The photographer announced.

Both robots let go the pose and leaned on the floor, man! Photo shooting was a nightmare! All those humans touching their bodies until they got the right pose, they felt dirty.

“I’ll walk around for a bit” Thomas said.

“I’ll be waiting here…” Guy responded.

Thomas started to walk around trying to clear up his mind, he just had another of those dreams where he tried to hook up with his friend again, those dreams have been more frequent and that was starting to worry him, after all these years together, could it be possible what he said back on that dream?… can a robot still love? Maybe he did, but how to tell Guy was capable to love as well? His friendship was solid enough to tell he wouldn’t go away, but love could be a term that might confuse the smaller robot.

“Alright! Smile from the happy couple!” He heard from distance.

Thomas approached where those photos were taking place, he gazed a beautiful bride along with her groom taking their wedding photos. Those faces full of happiness combined with what happened in his dream made him feel some sort of jealousy, he wanted to be like them, he also wanted to be happy with someone, but… who else would it be now? He didn’t mind the idea of being happy with Guy, but if his friends didn’t understand the feeling anymore, who else was going to be able to accept him the way he is and provide such happiness?

“Daft punk, back to the stage please” The photographer requested.

Thomas came back and watched Guy petting a border collie, their next photo shot was for a pet rescue and adoption campaign, funny thing because they didn’t even had pets and all dogs used for their shot were purebred with the maximum pedigree for beauty standards, double morality much?

Thomas sighed silently as he and Guy handled the dogs and stood near the models, the photo was supposed to represent the models getting attracted by them who were supposed to be taking their dogs for a walk… pretty stupid, was this really for a pet rescue campaign or a ‘get ladies easily’ one?

“Ok we are done! A pleasure working with both of you” The photographer said.

Both robots relaxed their bodies and started to head to their safety of their home, the rest of the day went smoothly each one doing different chores to try to live a normal life; however there was something going on. Thomas noticed Guy was being a bit distance, is like he was avoiding him inside the house. Thomas approached to Guy who was trying to reach the top of the glass door.

Thomas put his hand over Guy’s to get his attention. “May I help?” He said.

Guy shrugged a bit, he didn’t even want to make optic contact, that feeling Thomas hand over his made his heartbeats accelerate, he was excited, excited by the simple fact Thomas was offering help. What the heck was going on to him? “S-sure…” He responded

Thomas took the cloth and started to clean up those unreachable parts for the smaller bot, the stretching caused his shirt to open a bit more revealing quite portion of his chest plating, Guy couldn’t help to stare like an idiot; saliva would be coming out from his mouth if he still had one. “He’s so attractive…”

Thomas gazed to him “Uh? Who?”

Guy shook his head, did he just said that out loud?! “I mean…” He pointing to the glass door ”The TREE in our garden is very attractive”

“Oh…” Thomas narrowed happily and looked at the pink buds of their apple tree “Is starting to bloom”

Guy leaned against Thomas “I miss eating those apples…”

Thomas responded with a hug “It doesn’t mean we can’t still harvest them and do something with them, I bet you brother would love some of your apple pie”

Guy chuckled “Shut up”

Thomas laughed “What? Why you always wanted to keep your cooking a secret?”

“I had talent on the kitchen but I didn’t want to be a chef or something, I didn’t doubt my parents may have found the chef carrier more promising than the music one, so I keep the secret and pretend music was my only talent, only you and my brother know about my cooking”

Thomas titled his head “I think you should retake it, is not like your parents can make you choose between music and cooking anymore”

Guy crossed his arm and lifted his shoulders a bit “I’m not even sure if I’m able to do that anymore, I don’t even remember what my secret ingredient was…all I remember is you trying to get from me”

Thomas chuckled “Funny, I don’t remember doing that”

“Well, now you know” Guy responded. A tiny beep warned his systems, his batteries were low “I need to rest…”

“I’ll join your dream” Thomas commented.

“No!” Guy instantly rejected with fear, the reaction caused Thomas to wide and step back a little.

Guy slurped “I mean…You are a more efficient robot than I do, why you would waste your time in taking a nap with me?”

“You are more important…you mean a lot to me” Thomas said quite possessively.

Guy found those words familiar “Thomas?”

Thomas kept approaching until he had Guy pinned down the wall “I won’t let anyone separate us again”

Guy slipped out from Thomas’s possessive position “OK! Seems you are mixing reality with dreaming again, I’m not going anywhere pal”

Thomas frowned suspiciously “I have never told you about having separation nightmares. Have I? Wait…” He held his own head in confusion “Yeah that was dream, I forgot…I ARGH!” He started to lose balance.

Guy held Thomas to prevent him from collapsing “Thomas! Is alright don’t push yourself so hard”

“My head… it hurts” Thomas said with difficulty.

This sudden event changed Guys’ mind radically “Come with me, let’s rest”

“I don’t want to rest, I’m afraid to recharge, I don’t want to dream!” Thomas said in desperation “I’m tired of not knowing when I’m dreaming and when I’m awake, I hate this, I can’t stand it anymore!” he cried.

“I’ll take care of you” Guy said.

“How?” Thomas asked.

Guy happy narrowed at him “Trust me…”

Guy guided Thomas to their bedroom and leaned down to recharge, it took Thomas a while to fall asleep but Guy endured enough to watch him lose consciousness. The idea of plugging himself again like he did earlier came into his mind, but Thomas wasn’t moving at all, how to tell he needed help? He grabbed his cable really tempting to plug himself again, he couldn’t stop thinking about how Thomas made him feel, although all was some sort of hallucination… he wanted it… he wanted to pretend being human again.

“I’m sorry…” Guy said before plugging himself. No nothing happened, Thomas wasn’t dreaming yet. He let go a robotic sigh and make himself comfortable, it was just a matter of waiting.

Minutes later, Guy found himself on a farm-like field, up in a hill; Thomas was sat down leaned against a tree watching over a herd sheep… Sheep?! Really? Guy laughed as he gazed at the scenario, what the heck was on Thomas’ mind now? Anyway, he wasn’t going to lie, the scenario was pretty probably inspired from a movie.

Guy slowly approached to his friend up in the hill “Hey” He called.

“My love” Thomas greeted

“You love me?” Guy asked as he sat down, this time he wasn’t even surprised by such confession.

“Of course I do Guy” Thomas gazed at the field “Our farm is growing strong”

Guy gave a confused look “Our… farm?”

Thomas nodded

Guy took a deep breath to mask his potential laugh, then he rolled his eyes and just went with the flow, he could do anything here now, he was free to do whatever he wanted with Thomas, best of all, both of them wouldn’t mind. He clanked his helmet with Thomas’ and started to feel those imaginary lips and the funny sensation was starting to build up.

Guy suddenly flashed his optics and encountered their usual bedroom, was everything over already? He heard the slight groans of Thomas as he sat on the bed.

“Did it happen again?” Thomas asked.

Guy slurped and tried to carefully unplug himself.

“Leave it there” Thomas said. 

Guy gasped and looked aside shamefully.

Thomas remained in front of Guy without looking at him “How long have you been doing this?”

“…Two times counting this one” Guy whispered.

“Why?” Thomas covered his visor with both hands “Why are you doing this to me?”

Guy grabbed his pillow and hid his face behind it “I didn’t mean to invade your privacy, I just, I mean, the first time was an accident and I thought it was a better way to settle you down”

Thomas bended his head a bit lower “Guy, I have an organic brain, I dream nonsense… and just thinking you were seeing all that I…”

Guy sat up and embraced Thomas “There’s nothing wrong about it, is normal, I just wanted to help you”

“Oh please!” Thomas muffed “Don’t pretend you didn’t see what I was doing to you”

Guy broke eye contact and showed some blushing on his helmet “I did…”

Thomas remained silent as he kept with obvious upset look.

“Is there something you want to talk about?” Guy finally asked.

“Not really, you already know I’m a pile of unfulfilled desires…” Thomas whispered imitating a cracked voice tone.

Guy gently held Thomas’ face and direct it for optic contact “Maybe I can help…maybe we can help each other… Those things you said to me in your dream were… beautiful, you… I must admit you got me there, but I’ll understand if you didn’t really mean it. Our friendship is ok as it is”

“Actually…” Thomas played with his fingers “You are right, sometimes I feel you are the only one who can make me happy…But… I don’t know if I make you happy in the first place”

“Of course you make me happy Thomas” Guy chuckled “If you wanted to know that you should have just asked….”

Thomas felt odd, Guy was reaction extremity well to the situation… maybe… maybe he was interested after all. “Guy…”He called. “Would you like to be my-“

“Robofriend?” Guy completed with excitement.

Thomas widened “Y-yeah…How did you know?”

Guy gently pull his cord connected to Thomas’ head “I’m still in your head you know?”

Thomas pulled his own cord and looked for Guy’s port “May I?”

Guy shut down his optics and held Thomas hand to push the input forward “Be my guess”

END.


End file.
